Stratholme
Cataclysm instance and associated lore|Stratholme (original)}} |boss=Balnazzar (Main Gate) Lord Aurius Rivendare (Service Entrance) |type= |level=Main Gate: 42-52 Service Entrance: 46-56 |minlevel=37 (both parts) |players=5 |bosses= Scarlet Stratholme Undead Stratholme }} The city of Stratholme (pronounced ˈstrathːhɔlmYouTube - Let's Play Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos 13 - Uther Arrives) was the northernmost and second most populous city of the kingdom of Lordaeron, and is the city where the Order of the Silver Hand was founded. Today, Stratholme is the Scourge's capital in Lordaeron. The mad Prince Arthas ravaged Stratholme in the Third War and the undead moved in soon after. Stratholme burns to this day. Changes in Cataclysm Stratholme was originally divided between the forces of the Scarlet Crusade, led by Grand Crusader Saidan Dathrohan - secretly possessed by the dreadlord Balnazzar - and the Scourge under Baron Rivendare. The two sides were still accessable from either side, resulting in one large instance. This has changed in Cataclysm, as the gate between the Festival Lane and Elders' Square has been permanently shut, resulting in two separate dungeons within the same instance (much like the Scarlet Monastery's four separate wings). The instance portal inside the main entrance, which before Cataclysm was sealed behind a gate, is now open. On the Scarlet side, Balnazzar has since shed his human form and killed all of the Crusaders with him, raising them into undeath and calling them "the Risen". Cannon Master Willey, Archivist Galford and Malor the Zealous - the other main bosses in the Scarlet wing - are now undead as a result, known as Willey Hopebreaker, Instructor Galford and Commander Malor, respectively. On the undead side, Baron Rivendare, who - despite his beheading - returned to Scourge service in the Scarlet Enclave and Naxxramas has been replaced by Lord Aurius Rivendare. The questgivers for Stratholme - Crusade Commander Eligor Dawnbringer, Master Craftsman Wilhelm, and Packmaster Stonebruiser - will appear inside the instance at the main gate; at the service entrance, Crusade Commander Korfax and Archmage Angela Dosantos - who give quests for the Scourge side - will join them. Geography Maps and subregions File:WorldMap-Stratholme1.jpg|Living side File:WorldMap-Stratholme2.jpg|Undead side File:StratholmeWithShops.jpg|Atlas map showing various shops that were in Stratholme. maxresdefault.jpg|Eastwall Gate Dungeon denizens * Abominations * Banshees * Crypt fiends * Death knights (one, Lord Aurius Rivendare) * Dreadlords (one, Balnazzar) * Gargoyles * Ghouls * s * Skeletal warriors * Skeletons * Wights (one, Magistrate Barthilas) * Wraiths * Zombies Encounters Summary Stratholme is divided into two parts: Scarlet Side or "Live Side", which goes from the main entrance into the Scarlet Crusade-controlled citadel, and Scourge Side or "Undead Side", accessed through the Service Entrance to the east of the main gates (which requires a key or Lockpicking 300) to the Scourge slaughterhouse. However, both "sides" are part of the same instance and players can complete both tracks. When using the dungeon finder the end boss, and thus the side of Stratholme your party needs to clear, is determined by the entrance you are ported to. The main gate will lead to the Live Side, while the service entrance will lead to the Undead Side. Engineers can blast their way through the Service Entrance using Seaforium ( or better), and blacksmiths a skeleton key ( or better). However, if you do, remember to take two charges with you, as there are two doors to open. To get to Aurius Rivendare, the 3 Ash'ari Crystals must be toppled. These Crystals are guarded by 3 of the bosses: Baroness Anastari, Nerub'enkan and Maleki the Pallid. Kill them, and all the trash mobs inside the ziggurats they guard, and the Crystals will be toppled, allowing you entry to the Slaughterhouse where Baron Rivendare waits. Scarlet side *'Also known as:' FD Strat, Strat Scarlet, Strat Light, Scarlet Strath, Strath Live, Living Strat, Liveside, Hu(man) Strat, West Strat, SM Strat *'Enemy Level Range:' 42–56 *'End Boss:' Balnazzar *'Mini Bosses:' **Commander Malor **Instructor Galford **Willey Hopebreaker **Timmy the Cruel **Hearthsinger Forresten **The Unforgiven **Skul **Stratholme Courier *'Triggered Boss' **Fras Siabi ***Opening up his tobacco box for the quest. **Postmaster Malown ***Opening up various mailboxes with their corresponding keys. **Risen Hammersmith ***Clicking on a parchment named "Blacksmith Plans" will trigger the Hammersmith. The plans can appear in at least 2 known locations: ***#On the floor in the Hoard area before Willey Hopebreaker ***#On a bench in the alcoves occupied by Instructor Galford Quests # (optional) # #* #* #* #* Undead side *'Also known as:' BD Strat, Undead Strat, Deadside, Scourge Strat, Baron side, UD Strat, Baron Run, Strat UD, East Strat, Strat Dead *'Enemy Level Range:' 42–56 *'End Boss:' Lord Aurius Rivendare *'Mini Bosses:' **Magistrate Barthilas (drops key to Scourge side) **Baroness Anastari **Nerub'enkan **Maleki the Pallid **Ramstein the Gorger **Stonespine (Rare Spawn) *'Triggered Boss' **Postmaster Malown ***Opening up various mailboxes with their corresponding keys. **Magistrate Barthilas ***If entering through the Service Entrance, he will run to the end of the Gauntlet and be fought there, instead of Elder's Square where he is fought when entering through the Main Gate. **Black Guard Swordsmith ***The Black Guard Swordsmith is triggered by clicking on some blacksmithing plans on the floor to the right of the stairs of the First Ziggurat. Baroness Anastari is at the top of the stairs. **Aelmar the Vanquisher Gregor the Justiciar, Vicar Hieronymus and Nemas the Arbiter (spawned for Quests #* #* #* #* #* Loot Videos Patch and hotfixes * * * * * Media Video References External links de:Stratholme es:Stratholme fr:Stratholme ja:Stratholme pl:Stratholme Category:Stratholme Category:Ruins Category:Cities Category:Instances Category:Metropolises